A spreadsheet program is an interactive computer application for organization and analysis of information in tabular form. Such information is referred to herein as “tabular data,” and is typically represented as data elements organized in an array of vertical columns and horizontal rows (i.e., in a table). The intersection of a column and a row is referred to as a cell. Each cell can contain numeric or text data, or the result of a formula calculated based on contents of other cells. Generally, when copying tabular data from one table to another, or attempting to merge data from two separate tables, a spreadsheet program attempts to insert the data elements from an originating table into a target table, based on the existing arrangement of the data elements within the originating table.